Out
by Anima Hunter
Summary: A life without Christian Grey... It doesn't seem possible, does it? Sadly for Ana, in this case it is. I've decided to try something a bit more risky in this story. Please do not read this and post nasty, cruel comments. Constructive criticism is welcome! I hope you enjoy ( Happy ending)
1. Chapter 1

Out

My day at work had been agonizingly slow; more than usual. I felt like every document I completed only slowed down the hand of the clock. I glance at the time on my computer screen and rejoice that the day is finally over. Relief washes through me as I hastily close down the windows on the screen. I turn the computer off and watch the screen turn black. Suddenly, a thought occurs to me. For once, Christian had not bombarded me with distracting - yet gratefully accepted - emails. I pause a moment and wonder if I've missed them somehow, and start retracing my memory of the day. The slam of Jack's office door snaps me out of my thinking. I rush to grab my things and make my way out, hoping to avoid conversation with Jack.

" Ana." Jack's neutral voice hollows from behind me. _Damn_. I force myself to turn around and smile politely at him.

" Yes?" I reply, my voice high with sincerity. Jack walks over to me and stands too close for my liking, per usual. I get a whiff of cologne off of him that almost makes me choke on the spot.

" There are some documents that need re-editing. I've already sent them to you. Would you be able to stay late tonight?" Jack asks, and I sense something repelling in his voice. I think back to my unusual lack of Christian-ness during my day and the thought worries me. It's so unlike him; I need to phone him as soon as possible.

" I can't tonight Jack, I have plans. Sorry." I say as politely as I can muster. I see a spark of hope extinguish in Jack's eyes, that is soon covered up by something darker.

" Plans. With your boyfriend?" He remarks bitterly. What the hell is his problem?

" Yes, with my boyfriend." I reply back, allowing Jack to hear the warning in my words. He shuffles uncomfortably and tucks his hands in his trousers pockets.

" Alright. I expect you to get it done tomorrow on top of your other work. Understood?" Jack says in a bossy tone. I feel a pang of sadness as I think back to Christian, the most controlling man alive. Why hasn't he contacted me yet? What If he's called me and I've missed it? I scramble for ideas desperately in my head to get away from Jack as soon as possible.

" Yes, I'll stay late tomorrow." I say as a last resort, wishing to get out of the office. I see the familiar glow in Jack's eyes again as he relaxes his broad shoulders. He nods in agreement and says nothing; returning to his office. I sigh and quickly rush out of the door. I grab my phone and check for missed calls. None. disappointment and anxiety fill my body. I know something's not right as panic kicks in. I feel a welcome wave of reassurance as I see Taylor's car parked outside waiting for me. I quickly walk over as Taylor gets out to open up the door for me. I glance at his face for any unusual clues, but his face is completely composed. I silently get in the car and wait for Taylor to climb in the front. I wait until we've started driving to start my investigation.

" Have you heard from Christian today?" I ask. At first, Taylor does not reply. I wonder if he has his iPod on in his pocket. As he stops at a red light, he quickly turns to glance at me. Taylor never communicates with me, and a chill of realisation hits me. Something _has_ happened. Taylor didn't reply to my question, but his facial expression leaves me feeling numb. He looked...strained? I realise he's probably been told not to tell me anything. My heart kick-starts as I realise that perhaps this order was given to him by Christian. _Maybe he's okay_. I sit back into the seat of the car and think about how I may have over-reacted. Christian probably has a valid reason for not talking to me all day. He'd better have one.

We eventually pull of to Christian's extravagant driveway. I instantly notice that there are more cars parked here than usual. I glance through them and recognise Kate's. My chest suddenly feels heavy and breathing becomes strangely difficult. Before the car completely stops, I swing the door open and jump out. I hastily run towards the elevator, followed by a slightly startled Taylor. A tornado of ideas battle through my mind. Why is Kate here? What's wrong with Taylor? Where's-

The doors of the elevator slide open as my eyes meet with many others. All of the Grey's stand in the room, their faces strangely ashen. As I step closer I see Grace and Carrick standing in a worrying embrace. I see the light reflect off the tears on Grace's cheeks. I feel nauseousness build up inside me; tortuous ideas surfacing. I recognise the various faces of Elliot, Kate and surprisingly Dr Flynn. Carrick hesitantly steps towards me as I feel a high wave of pressure surround me; my ears popping painfully. His saddened eyes meet with mine and the world becomes muted around me.

" It's Christian. He is being held in intensive care as we speak. It..." Carrick's voice cracks as he forces the heartbreaking words out.

" It doesn't look like he's going to...There was a fire-"

The floor evaporates beneath me before I can hear the rest of the sentence. I lose everything..._everything_... and then I'm out.


	2. Chapter 2

Out

Nothing. I feel _nothing_. The wicked clouds hang threateningly in the motionless sky. I hover my eyes back to the damaged man who lies trapped in a bottomless coma. His burn marks have slightly healed over the last few weeks, his face looking like a humans again. At first, the burns were agonising to look at. My beautiful fifty's face had been torn viciously and unmercifully by the flames of the fire. I couldn't recognise him; the face I knew so well. The bone of his lower left jaw had been visible to see, as if he were a rotting corpse. Though looking now, the doctors have done well to heal him. I look at his face again and again; over and over. How can this broken man be my Christian Grey?

" There was a blockage in the pipe of the radiator of his office. It didn't take long for the amount gas pressure to cause the explosion." Officer Whitby explains. Though his words only flutter past my ears. Christian...

_Hours._

" I'm Doctor Terrance. I'm sorry Mr Grey, there still hasn't been any progress in his brain waves."

_Days._

" His body seems to be healing. But I'm afraid there is still no change. I'm sorry."

_Months._

" It's been 11 months, Mr and Mrs Grey. By now, something should of happened if he were to wake up. We'll continue to wait, but I warn you to start preparing."

I stopped counting at 12 months.

" There's nothing more we can do. The decision is yours...Take all the time you need."

Time didn't exist to me any more... His time had run out.

" My beautiful baby..." I faintly hear Grace sobbing from somewhere in this hospital room; the room I'd sat in for so many long hours. I analysed every perfect detail on Christian's face; finally visible after all this time. If only I could see those Grey eyes look at me again...

All of the Grey's stand around Christian's hospital bed; not a single eye dry. Except mine. I see Elliot, Carrick, Grace and Mia grasping each others hands, forming a semi-circle at the end of his bed. Each of them are sobbing. My heart lurches as I recognise the tiny details of their faces that remind me of Christians. Except their faces were able to move.

" Goodbye, Bro. I love you. I don't think I've ever told you...I should have-" Elliott's sobs take over him, his jaw clenching. He buries his head down and squeezes his eyes shut; attempting to hold himself together. I can see the pain on everyone's faces and it lights a spark in me. I've sat here unable to move, eat or talk. After a while, people stopped asking If I was okay. I haven't been okay for 12_ fucking months._

A strangling sound comes from somewhere inside me, my heart smashing through my chest. Sobs shake my body. All the pain I've held in explodes from inside of me; screeches of agony filling the room. My hands rip at my hair, my skin. I can feel blood ooze down my chin from biting my lower lip. I don't notice anyone starring. Before knowing, I throw myself over Christian. I miss his laugh. I miss his warmth. My inner goddess screeches from the highest hight: _Wake up! Open your eyes! Don't leave me..._

" Please don't leave me." My weak voice whispers, as my tears fall on Christians chest. I feel hands try to pull me away from him. _No._

" No! Christian, I love you! Wake up. Wake up!" I scream, my words drowning in sobs. I can't. I can't control myself. I feel the hands again, and this time I let them take me away. Grace pulls me into a strong hug. We both sob; our hearts shattering together. A mothers love and the love of his life, both decaying at his feet. If only he knew...If only he could understand how much he was loved.

" It's time to say goodbye." Doctor Terrance says gently. I let go of grace, joining hands with her and Elliot. We stand at the foot of Christian's bed, watching his peaceful face. Doctor Terrance and a nurse move towards the machines attached to Christian's body. I feel like I'm watching a horror movie. This isn't real. This isn't goodbye. It's only a film...

" I love you." I manage to say; my heart breaking. There is a tiny sound of a switch, and the beeping of the heart monitor eventually stops. Then It's over. I look at the corpse in front of me.

Christian Grey is out of existence...Just like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Out

" Ana!" Christian's worried voice comes from somewhere in the darkness. _His voice!_

My eyes burst open to see Christian's gorgeous, perfect, unburned face gazing down at me.

" Ana, you were having a nightmare. Oh Ana, please don't cry." His gentle voice soothes me. I hadn't noticed the tears that escaped the corners of my eyes. _What? That was all a dream?_ I feel relief revitalise my body as I discover that is was all in my imagination. I was disgustingly impressed; It seemed so real to me.

" It felt like months..." I whisper. Christian easily scoops me up and places me on his lap. His luxurious scent recharges my whole body and I'm able to start to comprehend what just happened in the dark caves of my mind. Christian holds me close to his chest; tracing gentle kisses on my forehead.

" Baby, what happened?" He murmurs softly between kisses; each one electrifying my body. I think back to the image of him lying there, lifeless and damaged. I grimace at the memory.

" I watched you die, Christian." The words release more tears from my eyes as I feel Christian startle next to me. I look at him to see his grey eyes full of concern. His hand reaches to my face and gently wipes away the tears that are streaming down my cheeks.

" I felt every minute of watching you. I saw your family cry for you and say their goodbyes." I remember painfully. Christian continues to trail kisses down my face, tracing sweetly around my jaw. I'm thankful for the distraction.

" I'm alive, as you can see. You have no reason to cry, Ana. " Christian's worried but yet slightly amused voice says to me. I force the memories out of my head, wanting to forget it. I snuggle closer to him, grateful for his usually too-warm temperature.

" You don't know how much your loved, Christian. By your family. By me." I say in a calm voice. I feel his discomfort next to me due to my words.

" I don't deserve any of it,Ana." Christian's tiered, sad voice whispers. I try to sit up but he holds me to him, not letting me move. My heart sinks at the thought of him not feeling worthy. I know he's a good man; but he won't accept it. I wished I knew why.

" Christian-"

" Enough. We have work in the morning and you need sleep. You'll need the energy for what I have planned for you tomorrow." He says in a tone that makes my inner goddess jolt awake from her beauty nap. Christian lays down on the bed, pulling me with him so I'm lying next to him. His arms wrap around me and hold me close to him. I reach up and kiss him, putting in all the passion that I can. At first he tries to pull away, but he soon starts to kiss me back. I knot my fingers through his hair. I feel him smirk under my lips as he forces our lips to break apart too soon.

" Why, Miss Steele, why so hearts and flowers?" He asks in amusement. I lay back down and lay as closely to him as possible. I ache to feel him everywhere; thankful that he's with me.

" I thought you were gone. I've never missed you so much." I admit truthfully. I never want to leave this bed or this controlling, bossy man. I can feel Christian's smile as he places a final kiss on my head.

" I'm not leaving, Ana. It'll take more than your amusingly creative imagination to get rid of me." Christian says, and I allow myself to bask in those comforting words. Christian reaches over and turns off the lights.

" Now sleep." He orders, and I'm out before I can begin to retaliate.


End file.
